kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
Personality Chase is cheerful yet sly, and can often be found hanging around watching people go by. He enjoys teasing people, and has a sarcastic streak that often starts fights. Although he is highly skilled at martial arts, he never mentions it or boasts, leading people to think he's just a deadbeat drifter. He rarely gets serious, but in combat situations he has a chivalrous side that makes him concentrate on the fight and hand and he has no time for jokes. Chase also likes to flirt with women, but won't hesitate to offend them if he doesn't like them. Background Chiharu Hirameki was born to privileged parents who had cast their lot in with the giant corporation of Kobayashi Industries- his father was a scientist, his mother a nurse. By the time he was born, his mother had quit her job to run the Hirameki household, a large mansion. He was mostly brought up by a governess and his older siblings. Chika, the oldest of the Hirameki children, exerted a motherly influence. Chiro often teased him for having a "girly" name. Chiharu soon turned out to be the mischievous one in the family, occasionally rebelling against rules and causing trouble. His younger brother looked up to him as a role model later in life. Chiharu gave himself a nickname and refused to answer to anything else when it came to his family and friends, something his parents disliked. However, despite his unruliness, he was clever in school, something his teachers desperately tried to coax out of him. But his laziness made this difficult. As a response, his parents placed him in a martial arts class, hoping that he would learn discipline and obedience. Chiharu always tampered with electronics at the school and once even managed to rewire a computer- about five people received minor electric shocks before the Computing department caught him. After learning of this, his parents, who always wanted to force him into working for Prima Industries and had given up on him, tried to get him to join Prima Technologies. The idea of a set path in life was anathema to him and he continued to mess around. On Chiharu's 18th birthday, when he legally became an adult, he stole all his identification documents and ran away from home. He was sick of his parents' oppression and in the past few years his family had begun to tire of his behaviour- his parents managed to turn his siblings against him. He ran to the slums of Daiya Chiri to begin life there. After a few scrapes with some troublemakers, he realised that he needed money. He applied to work as a contractor for Prima Electronics and was accepted after he showed his skill in wiring. He made some money and eventually managed to buy himself a run-down property. Also, he bought a pager for when he was needed at the company to do work. He works under the name "Chase Hirameki" and has picked up some skills by working part-time there. One day, he was out in the slums drinking when he noticed that one of the local Yariling was attacking someone. Because he was slightly inebriated, instead of leaving them to it, he decided to go and interfere. He reached the scene and found a young girl standing there, taking attacks calmly. Watching the attacks fizzle out two feet in front of her, he was astounded. After a moment, he came to his senses and ran at the man. He leapt over a beam attack and punched the man in the face. However, the man wasn't to be scared off and as he charged an attack, Chase closed his eyes- he opened them to see the girl standing in front of him, arms outstretched and the attack dissipated. The girl told him to stay close to her and he did so, awkwardly fighting off the man. After he ran away, the girl explained that she had a power that helped in Yariling fights, but was useless in normal fights. Chase decided that it was only logical that they team up to survive, and as such they have been together since. Abilities Hand-to-hand combat: Chase has attended martial arts lessons for years to the extent that he can defend himself well in fights. Tech-Savvy: Chase is skilled at wiring and building electronic items such as computers, but he can also wire basic tasers and other weapons that use electronics to function. Stamina and Strength: As a result of his martial arts training, Chase is rather athletic and possesses improved stamina and strength. Thinking Outside the Box: As a disruptive child, Chase has often had to work his way out of tough spots. Using his inventive mind, he can come up with wacky or unusual stratagems to solve the problem.